1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for holding wash-targets when washing the wash-targets such as electronic components and fine components and, more specifically, to a holder used at the time of washing by soaking the wash-target in a washing solvent. Also, it relates to a method for washing the wash-targets using the holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components formed by semiconductor chips or a small-size precision components require a high cleanness depending on the purpose of their use. Therefore, the components are washed after being manufactured and before being shipped as products or being mounted into a device. Especially, a high cleanness is required in a magnetic head slider which is required to float a magnetic disk low, since it is mounted to a magnetic disk device. Further, the magnetic head slider is a component which requires a highly precise positioning, so that it is required to be surely washed.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-103511 discloses an example of a method for washing the components. The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Undisclosed Publication No. 6-103511 is a method in which a magnetic head slider is soaked in a wash tank by being held to a holder and ultrasonic washing is performed in that state. The above-described holder is formed by: through-holes formed in lattice form for enclosing the magnetic head slider; a member comprising a net for covering the bottom end openings; and a member comprising a net for covering the upper end openings of the through-holes. The magnetic head slider is enclosed thereby in the through-holes and it is surrounded by the wall face of the through-hole and a pair of the nets which cover both end openings of the through-hole. Thereby, the magnetic head slider is prevented from being projected outside. Further, the size and thickness of the opening of the through-hole is set 1.1-2.5 times the longitudinal and lateral sizes and the thickness of the magnetic head slider, so that the magnetic head slider can freely move within the through-hole. Thereby, the ultrasonic washing performed on the magnetic head slider can be effectively achieved in the wash tank.
However, there is an inconvenience being generated when components are washed by using the holder of Japanese Patent Undisclosed Publication No. 6-103511 as described below. First, the wash-target is surrounded by the wall face forming the through-hole so that the solvent of a washing liquid cannot be easily removed from the wash-target after the washing. Especially, the solvent may remain in four corners (corner parts) of the through-hole and stains can be generated in the wash-target. Further, both sides of the wash-target are held by a net so that damage of ESD (electrostatic discharge) likely to be occurred. Moreover, the wash-target cannot be stably held through the net so that the wash-target may move during the washing by ultrasonic oscillation and collides against the wall face of the through-hole. Due to the impact, there may be a crack or break being generated for causing damage on the wash-target.